Grant Ward
Agent ' Grant Douglas Ward' was a major character in ABC series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''He was the tritagonist turned secondary antagonist of Season 1, the tertiary antagonist of Season 2, and the main, later secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 3, being a major antagonist of the series up until this point. He was an agent of HYDRA who was one of many that infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He strategically got himself placed inside a team of agents led by Phil Coulson and while he feigned interest and emotional investment in most of them, he developed genuine feelings towards ''Rising Tide ''hacker Daisy "Skye" Johnson. He answered directly to the Clairvoyant, who was actually his mentor at S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett. He had a very troubled childhood that rooted from tension with his family, particularly with the most trouble coming from his older brother, Christian. He was the a co-leader of HYDRA with Gideon Malick until his death at the hands of Phil Coulson to avenge his girlfriend Rosalind Price and Grant's other victims. Currently, his body is the host of an evil Inhuman creature known only as It, the creature that inspired HYDRA. He is played by Brett Dalton. True Personality : "''I'm everyone's type." : ―Grant Ward In reality, Ward is a master manipulator, who is able to adjust his personality in order to gain the trust of others. While he still manages to retain a calm and collected personality, he has very little of the loyalty or morals that he previously demonstrated. His only loyalty is to John Garrett, to whom he claims he owes everything. He does seem to have some reservations about Garrett's actions, but mostly in regards to Skye. Beyond that, he seems more than willing to work against Coulson and his team. However, he could not bring himself to directly murder Fitz and Simmons and instead ejected them into the ocean. During his imprisonment, Ward evolved to being his own person, as he was previously restricted by his almost blind loyalty towards Garrett, to the point of even ignoring his own desires. Ward became more remorseless and manipulative; he knew Skye's pressure points and attempted to use his knowledge of her father to exploit them. He murdered numerous guards during his escape and threatened to blow up a bus full of innocent people. He went so far as to murder his brother and parents, before finally being reinstated as a member of HYDRA, even after selling one of them out to Coulson. While Ward does manage to retrieve Raina and Skye, he did not destroy the Bus, despite Whitehall's ordering him to do so. However, as Raina pointed, the only reason for Ward's actions in aiding both S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA was that he loved Skye, and his feelings for her have outweighed any allegiances he once had. S.H.I.E.L.D. Identity : "I'm agent Grant Ward. I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky... blindfolded." : ―Jemma Simmons imitating Grant Ward Grant Ward, while infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D., generally has a bad temper but is able to stay calm and collected during sticky situations. He is slightly anti-social with strong morals and is known to be 'deadly'. On his days off, however, he enjoys a nice book or even singing along to his favorite West Side Story song. As time progresses, Ward seems to soften somewhat, developing friendships with his fellow Agents, which eventually is cemented upon rescuing Agent Simmons after she jumps from the Bus. Ward does not seem overtly interested in relationships but for a time has a purely sexual relationship with Agent May. However, when he begins to develop feelings for Skye, this arrangement ends. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Ward is an expert in hand to hand combat. Maria Hill evaluated his fighting skills with the highest available marks for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s standards. * Master Marksman: Ward is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and sniping. John Garrett recommended Ward to take this course in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy after Ward spent time in the woods using this skill to hunt for food. Ward has famously made a shot from over 1000 yards; Ward says it was 2000. * Multilingual: He is fluent in English, French, Italian, Russian and Spanish. Ward used this skill in missions in Paris, South Ossetia, and Peru, most times as an undercover agent. He has used such skills on the train in Italy, in the Todorov Building in Belarus, and when arriving at the Barbershop Headquartersin Cuba. * Master Spy: Ward is a proficient agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise and infiltration. He has spent years on some missions as an undercover agent. When taking a Lie Detector test, Ward put splinters of cable wire into his fingers to confuse the sensors. Infamously, Ward used this skill to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. as a HYDRA operative, spending years gaining trust and respect. When questioned by Raina, he explained to her methods that he used to solidify his place on Coulson's Team. * Expert Pilot: Ward is a competent pilot, able to maneuver a huge aircraft such as the Bus. * Expert Tactician: When Ward suspected that S.H.I.E.L.D. was pursuing him, he knew that they would send agents that he had never met. Ward observed that Bobbi Morse was not changing her page as she pretended to read a book. He also spotted Antoine Triplett at the bus station, subtly revealing his explosives to the agent. Equipment Weapons As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a HYDRA operative, Ward is highly skilled with all types of firearms. * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D.agents, and, as such, Ward used it to threaten or shoot most of his enemies. * Smith & Wesson M&P Compact: Ward started using this pistol as his standard sidearm when his alliance with HYDRA was revealed, and used for o threaten Skye during the Battle at Cybertek. * Browning Hi-Power: Ward obtained one of these pistols used by the guards of the Todorov Buildingwhen he infiltrated the facility. * Smith & Wesson Model 64: A revolver handed by John Garrett during his time in Wyoming, Ward fired in the air when Garrett ordered him to kill his loyal dog Buddy. * Heckler & Koch UMP45: A submachine gun that Ward, Garrett and Coulson used during the raid of theGuest House. * Mossberg 500 Field: A shotgun that Ward managed to obtain by 1999 while lost in the forests ofWyoming. * M4A1 Carbine: The standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, that Ward also used while tracking Deathlok and the Clairvoyant in Florida. * Nemesis Arms Vanquish: While investigating Michael Peterson, Ward assembled a Nemesis Arms Vanquish rifle along with a telescopic sight, bipod, suppressor and railed handguard in case Peterson had to be killed due to the instability of the Extremis in his blood. * Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout: Ward used this rifle to act as a sniper during the hostage exchange when Ace Peterson was to be liberated by Raina and Phil Coulson became kidnapped by theCentipede Project. * McMillan Tac-50: A sniper rifle used by Ward to hunt during his days in the forest of Wyoming. * Night-Night Pistol: Sometimes, Ward needed to apply non-lethal force to subdue a target without permanent harm, favoring the use of the Night-Night Pistol designed by Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. This weapon renders the target unconscious to be safely captured, such as when he raided Ian Quinn's mansion in Italy while searching for Skye. * I.C.E.R. (Pistol Version): After Agent Leo Fitz improved the technology of the Night-Night Gun, Coulson changed the now obsolete weapon and favored the use of the pistol version of the I.C.E.R.s. He used two of these in a fight during the Battle at the Hub. Trivia *Even before his reveal in the episode Turn, Turn, Turn, he was seduced and turned evil by Lorelei two episodes earlier and ended up having sex with her. * Ward is similar to Agent 23 from Get Smart, as both are double agents who are revealed to be working for an opposing organization and eventually betray their teammates. However, whereas Agent 23 is the main villain, Ward is the secondary villain. * If you define the words in Grant's name individually, Grant means "great", Douglas means "dark", and Ward means "protector". Consequently, Grant Douglas Ward means "Great Dark Protector", possibly alluding to his true nature. * Ward is similar to Prince Hans from Frozen: ** They're charming and good-looking. ** They initially appeared to be good, but turned out to be evil. ** They manipulated their alleged love interest. ** They grew up in abusive families and were abused, which ultimately turned them to evil. * It is speculated that Ward is an adaptation of Taskmaster, due to Ward not being adapted in the mainstream 616 Marvel Universe 2014 comic-book series S.H.I.E.L.D., based on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(the other character from the show not adapted there is Skye, since she is revealed to be the show's take on Daisy Johnson AKA Quake). Another probable reason why he isn't in the 616 universe is because fans are aware he's a Hydra sleeper so it seems pointless to present him as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the comics. There was also a speculation that he's this reality's Hellfire (the treacherous member of Secret Warriors in the comics). Recent developments make both theories near-impossible, since Ward is now just a corpse possessed by It. Though his background is similar to Eric Williams, before he became the Grim Reaper, as It is holding. Coulson's prosthetic hand possibly foreshadowing it. * Ward's death marks the third time Phil Coulson killed the main antagonist in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the first two being John Garrett and Daniel Whitehall. * A recurring theme in the show has Ward shot in every mid-season finale so far. In Season 1, he gets shot by a Centipede Project helicopter (probably specifically ordered by Garrett in order to keep Grant's cover). In Season 2 he gets shot by Daisy four times in the back, and in Season 3, he gets shot by Coulson two times. In all instances he had body armor. Category:Spoilers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:In love villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Delusional Category:Male Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Apprentice Category:Thief Category:Gadgeteers Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Athletic Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Siblings Category:Staff Wielders Category:Vandals Category:Gamblers Category:Arsonists Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Betrayed villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stranglers Category:Archenemy Category:Scarred Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Con Artists Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Envious Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Hijackers Category:Petrifiers Category:Animal Killers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Enforcer Category:Military Villains Category:Frauds Category:Recurring villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outcast Category:Outlaws Category:Strategic Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bombers Category:Trickster Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Family Murderer Category:Forgers Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Genius Category:Torturer Category:Hunters Category:Serial Killers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Killjoy Category:Trap Master Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Amoral Category:Warmonger Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Extremists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Insecure Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Mastermind Category:Drowners Category:Damned Souls Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side